


Shampoo

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Arguments, F/M, ITS NOT FAIR, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, They’re all just so cute, but I don’t want to put in the effort, fluff at the end, i want a relationship like that, single Pringle useless bisexual squad, slight angst, to make the relationship work, where you at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka has a bad day and comes home to see Suki and Zuko arguing.It was going to be a long night.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know.
> 
> How hard.
> 
> I worked.
> 
> Today.
> 
> I actually found the energy to get out of bed at 11 AM.
> 
> A.
> 
> M.
> 
> Wow.

Sokka was tired.

The stupid council kept him till 11 this time and frankly, it’s becoming ridiculous how long it takes to discuss simple things.

He just wants to go home and lay next to his omega.

His omega who was probably on their couch with their other alpha.

He missed Suki too, don’t get him wrong, but it was Zuko’s distinctly omegan scent of fire lilies that Sokka was craving.

Sokka smelt like the seaside and Suki smelt like a forest, fresh and alive.

But Zuko?

He smelt like warmth, and home, and his shampoo had a lovely jasmine scent.

Many times, due to Zuko’s lack of height compared to Suki and Sokka meant his head would be tucked under their chin and their noses would be buried in his hair.

That’s how they knew his shampoo brand.

Sokka unlocks the door wearily and opens it to see a very unpleasant sight.

“….because it’s not my fault that’s happening!” Zuko yells.

“Well, they're your troops, aren’t they?” Suki spat.

“That doesn’t mean I ordered them to attack Kyoshi Island, those are Ozai’s supporters,” Zuko argues.

“Well, like father like son then, since you’re not doing anything,” Suki accuses.

The silence was suffocating as Suki realized what she just said.

“Wait, Zuko-” Suki tries but is cut off.

“No, I think you have said enough,” Zuko hisses, turning and walking away, most likely to their bedroom.

“What happened?” Sokka asks, headache getting worse by the second.

Suki rubs her temples. “Some of Ozai’s sympathizers attacked Kyoshi Island and I let it out on Zuko.”

“Were there any casualties?” Sokka asks.

“No.”

“Injuries?”

“No.”

“Then why the hell were you yelling at him?” Sokka snaps.

Suki sneers. “Sorry for being upset that my home was attacked.”

Sokka winces at the volume.

“Are you ok?” Suki asks.

Despite the fact they were arguing, Suki cared greatly for Sokka.

“Just a really bad headache,” Sokka mutters.

“Zuko!” Suki yells up the stairs.

She’s met with silence.

“Sokka has a headache,” Suki tries again.

Within 5 seconds, Zuko is a blur as he races down the stairs and practically jumps onto Sokka.

“When did it start? Where does it hurt? Medicine or tea? Or both? Do I need to take the day off tomorrow? Are you coming down with something?” Zuko rambles, placing a hand on Sokka's forehead.

Sokka smiles slightly and notices Suki is too.

For someone who was taught against their biology, Zuko had the omegan nurture this down pretty well.

“Suki, make some jasmine tea and grab some herbs and crush them and add them in for medicine,” Zuko instructs.

Suki salutes and goes to the kitchen to do what the omega told her too.

Zuko walks Sokka over to the couch and sits him down.

Zuko was about to leave to go help Suki when Sokka pulled the omega into his lap.

“Sokka, I need to-” Zuko tries, attempting to get out of Sokka’s grip.

“Stay here and cuddle with me? I agree,” Sokka says, grabbing a blanket from the side of the couch and flinging it over the two of them.

Zuko protests for a moment more before sighing and relaxing back into Sokka’s touch.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Zuko mutters.

Sokka grins, kissing his omega’s cheek. “Love you too, sunshine.”

As Zuko makes a face at the name, Suki walks in with some tea.

She places it down and hands it to everyone.

She gives Sokka the slightly darker one, probably tinted with medical herbs.

They drank in silence to help soothe Sokka’s headache.

In the next ten minutes, they were all half asleep on the couch with their empty tea cups on the small table besides the couch.

Sokka nuzzles the top of Zuko’s head and inhales the sweet scent of….strawberries?

The alpha frowns slightly.

Strawberries and fire lilies are fine but he was missing the smell of jasmine.

“I don’t like your new shampoo,” Sokka murmurs.

Zuko turns around to look at him with mild shock. “You noticed?”

“Mhm,” Sokka says, half asleep. “I miss the jasmine one.”

“I still have it,” Zuko says. “A servant spilled some wine on me so I had to bathe in my bathroom at the palace.”

Suki makes a noise of understanding from the other side.

She was wondering why Zuko was wearing different clothes than the ones he was in that morning.

“Night,” Sokka slurred, voice tired.

Zuko smiles, kissing his forehead.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
